Contending with Consequences
by Frootkake Productions
Summary: Sequel to Thicker Than Water. What did Eckhart do to Jesse? Well, I'll tell you...
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Well, I've been working on this sequel to Thicker Than Water for awhile, and I have a little more than this written. I just need to type it up and post it. I figured I'd let the general populace read this little but and see what y'all think. Where would you like to see this go? And I mean that, you've gotta help me out here. I have a large idea (obviously I left you guys wondering what's up with Jesse), but I'm wondering if I should put Jesse and Dylan together, or if that would piss you off too much. So, let me know what you think, okie-day? Muchly appreciated.

PS-This takes place in season 2.

Contending With Consequences

"Did you find anything?" Shalimar Fox asked Jesse Kilmartin.

Jesse was acting as an employee in a factory that manufactured the ink used in pens. An informant had told Adam Kane about a plot to poison the next shipment. The poison was released into the air as the pen was used. Death occurred within twenty minutes.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary," Jesse responded.

They were speaking through the comlink rings each member of the Mutant X team wore. Adam had coded them to each one's DNA, so that no one outside the team could use them.

Shalimar sat behind the computer at Sanctuary, monitoring Jesse by satellite.

"Well, keep looking." Brennan Mulwray said. "It's gotta be there somewhere."

"Maybe," Jesse sighed. "Or maybe Adam just doesn't want me there when Dylan gets back.

"Oh, Jess, that's ridiculous," Shalimar admonished. "Finding that poison is more important than who gets to go to the airport. Notice how none of us went either? Besides, Adam isn't likely to see her much once they get back and Dylan sees you, is he?"

"I'm not going to steal his sister, if that's what you're implying," Jesse muttered.

Shalimar smiled at Brennan. "I'm just saying."

"Yeah, right."

Jesse checked over his shoulder, to see if anyone was watching. Surprisingly, there were not many employees on shift for a Sunday morning; no one was even within sight.

"I found the storage room. I'm gonna phase through," he told his comrades.

Shalimar chewed her bottom lip nervously. She had wanted to go with Jesse, but both he and Adam had insisted it would be better if he went alone.

Jesse exhaled, phasing, then stepped through the closed door. He rematerialized in a dark room.

"It's pitch black in here," he told Shalimar.

He searched the wall for a light switch, but found none. Then he raised his hands above his head, hoping to find a pull string for an overhead light.

Which was when the door on the opposite end of the room began to open.

Jesse ducked behind a pile of crates now visible to his left. When the door reached its full height, a truck backed in. A man got out of the passenger side, then opened the cargo doors for four men waiting in the back.

"It's over here, guys."

Jesse noticed the skull and crossbones on the crates he was crouched behind. "Oh, great."

"What?" Shalimar asked in a whisper.

"I found it," he replied dryly. "As well as the guys who are going to distribute it."

"Well, two birds with one stone, right?"

Jesse knew it was meant lightly, but he could hear the tension in Shalimar's voice. He chose not to tell her how many guys there were coming toward him.

He stood up quickly. "Surprise!"

"Who the hell are you?" a blonde man, taller than Jesse demanded.

A redhead reached into his jacket, where Jesse guessed would be a gun.

"I'm the inspector. I've been inspecting these crates, and found that they are lacking our company logo." Jesse stepped boldly around the crates. "In fact, these don't contain company product either do they?"

The blond stepped back behind the other four men. "Kill him."

Jesse frowned as all four of them whipped out guns. He inhaled quickly, held his breath, and massed. The bullets hit him squarely in the chest, but dropped to the ground harmlessly upon impact.

Their rounds spent, the men looked at one another doubtfully.

Jesse gasped, returning to normal.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the blond man yelled. "Kill him! Get those crates in the truck!"

A short, Chinese man stepped forward.

"I'm thinking coming alone was a very bad idea," Jesse said for Shalimar's benefit.

He blocked the Chinese man's punches, but the high kick got through. Jesse stumbled backward, phasing through the crates of poisoned pens. He knew that keeping the crates out of the men's hands was primary, and catching them was secondary. He squinted to read the license plate on the truck.

"Shal, L8TRZ."

"Got it."

"Just in case," he added.

Jesse advanced on the Chinese man, fists flying. Without thinking, he massed his hands and succeeded in knocking his opponent to the ground. The redhead and a brunette came at him next. Jesse ducked the redhead, toppling him over his shoulder. The brunette produced a knife out of a sheath strapped to his back. He motioned for Jesse to come forward.

The Chinese man sprang to his feet. He kicked Jesse in the back, catapulting him forward onto the knife. The new mutant emptied his lungs, and phased through the man and his blade. The man moved away in surprise.

The blond and the redhead hefted a crate between them and made for the truck.

"Oh no,"

Jesse charged the two men, barrelling into the redhead. The crate hit the floor, but the blond continued to drag it by himself. The driver got out to help, but the blond ordered him back in.

Jesse left the redhead unconscious on the floor. The scuffle had given the brunette time to reload his gun, and he opened fire. A bullet nicked Jesse's shoulder before he could mass. The Chinese man went to help the blond carry the crate.

Not for the first time, Jesse wished his new mutant abilities included projectiles of some kind.

The last shot caught in the barrel. The brunette threw the gun at Jesse in frustration. The new mutant punched him in the face, knocking him out. Then he turned toward the truck.

The blond and the Chinese man were climbing into the back.

Jesse ran full tilt toward the truck, as it pulled out. "I hope you guys are en route, 'cause they're getting away from me!"

"We are firing up the Helix as we speak," Brennan replied.

"They've got one of the crates of pens. The other one's still here."

"All right, Jesse, stay with that one, and bring it in. Me'n Shal'll get the guys in the truck."

The truck sped around the corner. "They're heading north on Walleroy."

"Don't worry, Jess," Shalimar told him, "We'll catch them."

"Yeah." He went back into the storage room to get the other crate of pens.

"Poisoned pens." Jesse shook his head. "Only a crazy person would think of that."

He lifted one end of the box, but let it drop in pain. He reached his arm around to touch his shoulder. There was blood on his fingers.

"Son of a bitch."

Shalimar's worried voice came back. "What's wrong?"

"Aw, nothing."

"Do you want Emma to come pick you up?"

"No, I'm fine. Just catch those scumbags, okay?"

"You got it."

He could hear the smile in her voice. Jesse lifted the crate again and slowly dragged it out to his car. "At least it wasn't a wild goose chase after all," he murmured to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Shalimar pointed at the truck speeding along the freeway beneath them.

"I see it," Brennan replied.

This part of the freeway was blocked off from the public due to bridge repairs. Brennan flew the Double Helix over the truck, and brought it down in front of the truck, blocking the road.

The driver slammed on the brakes. The truck jackknifed, coming to a halt centimetres before hitting the Helix.

"Who are these people?" the driver wondered incredulously.

"Freaks," the brown-haired man scowled.

"What I want to know is how they found out about us," the blond man stated. "Try to take one alive."

"You've got it, Boss."

The brunette, redhead, and Chinese man disembarked, guns in hand.

Shalimar and Brennan ran around the Helix, ready for action. When they spotted their quarry, the feral's eyes flashed yellow.

"They have guns," she said.

"That's not very nice," Brennan replied, charging up.

He took out the Chinese man first.

Shalimar dodged shots from the brunette and redhead. She rolled, then took the redhead down with a sweeping kick. Brennan knocked the gun out of the brunette's hand with a chop to the forearm. The brunette smacked his head on the pavement, and lost consciousness.

Brennan kicked the redhead in the chest. The redhead stumbled into Shalimar. She punched him in the side of the head, and he dropped to the pavement.

"I don't know who you people are, but you're going to tell me now or else I start shooting," the blond man ordered.

"Darril Coombs, I presume," Brennan stated.

"How do you know me?" Coombs demanded.

"We know everything about you, Coombs," Shalimar replied. "You're a popular guy."

Brennan and Shalimar locked eyes briefly. She got the message, and rolled out of the way at the same time as Brennan loosed an energy bolt on Coombs.

The perpetrator crumpled in pain. Shalimar kicked the gun under the truck.

"You got this?" she asked Brennan.

"You bet,"

"Great." She went to retrieve the driver.

"What…are you?"

"Special Ops," he answered, binding Coombs' hands.

Shalimar tossed the unconscious driver next to his companions. "The fool didn't even try to run."

"What are you going to do with me?" Coombs asked.

_"Shal, Bren, the cops are on their way to you. ETA ten minute._" Emma's voice came from their comrings.

Brennan grinned smugly at Coombs. "We're gonna leave you here for the cops."

"No, you can't!" he protested.

"Oh, worried about the warrants for your arrest posted in four countries?" Shalimar mock pouted.

Brennan opened the back of the truck. "Eureka," he muttered, pulling the lone crate toward him. "It's a heavy sucker."

Shalimar helped him carry it in to the _Double Helix_. They lifted off the ground just as the sounds of sirens began to carry up the freeway.

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews! You guys ROCK! Hopefully I'll have chapter 3 up soon!**


End file.
